


Lavandula Dentata

by TannieBanie



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Basically 00 line is a cute duo, M/M, Mentions dad Yonghoon, others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannieBanie/pseuds/TannieBanie
Summary: (Title is scientifical name of French lavender).Dongmyeong has been acting weird, but Kiwook loves it eventually.





	Lavandula Dentata

Dongmyeong has been acting weird lately.

He wakes up very early in the morning and barely comes home before midnight, to the point that Kiwook hardly sees him in their room when he wakes up, which is strange because the Dongmyeong he knows always has to be waken up by him, and he never gets off bed before the third time his name is called even though he is always the first to go the bed.

Dongmyeong is having several muscle aches, at first he was so grumpy with it, he even groans about it everyday, but he seems to be adapting to it. Kiwook does not understand why, he did ask but Dongmyeong never gives a proper answer, so he ends up buying him loads of supplements he thinks his best friend will need, even the vitamins Yonghoon loves to use. Eventually the keyboardist has to convince him he is doing better now and anti aging supplements don't help. Kiwook doesn't quite believe him, his point stands when he catches his friend using pain relief stickers.

The most frustrating thing is, he does not understand why the other members seem to be fine with it, he even made a fuss about it but they just said "Just you wait" or something similar to that. Or was he overreacting? No, he couldn't be. And so he stayed in his studio the whole day, not making any contact with any human being, like usual.

The good thing is, Dongmyeong is eating a lot now, it is not like he didn't back then, but he always seems to be the lightest weighting person, which worries Kiwook a lot. Speaking of weight, Kiwooks needs to have a more healthy diet now, his constant consumption of fastfood is "turning you into a chubbier baby, in a negative way", Yonghoon says so. But he couldn't care less about that. He is working on several masterpieces and he can't just put his work down to cook a proper meal, since it means he has to take few hours off when he is not that tired, which sounds like an insult to his composing spirit. Even sleeping is an obstacle to him now. Furthermore, he does not want to wander around the dorm struggling to know what Dongmyeong is doing, why he always comes home late, and the thought of him having secret dates is sickening.

*

Kiwook yawns, lets the phone slide off his hand and tries to sleep. It is almost midnight, which means he and his band only have few days left to their concert, a week to be exact. Studio We, with the passion and inspiration of every member, will soon be presented. Although they have already revised everthing hundreds of time, he still can't get over the growing feeling in his stomach evertime he thinks about it. 

But, what is Dongmyeong _actually_ doing? He barely turns up if there is no rehearsals, and when he does, he wears a a tired, no, exhausting face. Kiwook does not like it at all, it looks like he has been wrestling with a sumo fighter, and at this point Kiwook hopes he is not doing such thing.

He sighs. The rooms they share together is silent in the dark, he left the light on before, hoping when the keyboardist comes home and turns it off he will know, but he never shows up before Kiwook slides into his dream land. Besides, he does not want to have a heart breaking sight of worn out Dongmyeong anymore.

He is about to doze off when he hears a gentle click of the door closing, someone is entering the room. 

He hears footsteps heading to their bunk beds, then climb on the metal stairs, finally stop at the middle. He feels eyes on his back, a warm feeling spreads in his chest.

\- Sweet dream, my baby, - A familiar voice whispers, he swears he almost bursts into tears.

\- You too, - He whispers back, gets no answer. Dongmyeong must have climbed down.

But no. His mattress sinks, he feels fingers brushing his hair, still in a familiarly slow pace, always so gentle. He sighs when they massage his neck.

\- You should be sleeping at this hour.

\- You can't tell me what to do, late nighter.

He hears the other chuckle.

\- I have work to do. And since I'm your hyung, I'm allowed to stay up late.

\- What are you up to lately? What is so important that you can't even tell me?

Kiwook turns to face him.

\- I'm just worried, - He says softly, hoping the dark can cover his doleful eyes, - I deserve to know.

Dongmyeong does not move nor answer, for a moment Kiwook thinks they will stare at each other until the sun rises.

Eventually he shifts, and Kiwook feels warm on his lips, next thing he knows, his arms have found a way to wrap around Dongmyeong's hips, pulling him closer. His mind is all about Dongmyeong's dearing soft warm lips, he misses this feeling.

He gaspes for air when the keyboardist pulls back, mind still fogged but keeps his arms in position. He blinks, now with eyes fully adapted to the dark, he can see the familiar loving eyes just few inches away. Dongmyeong smiles, lips curving in a way too beautiful, and the maknae works up the courage to lift his head and brush their lips together again. His ears are all heated as he feels Dongmyeong smiling against his lips.

\- I'm sorry, baby.

Dongmyeong pulls back, whispering against his lips.

\- Don't be, worry about yourself.

Dongmyeong's delicate fingers remove the hair covering his face. Kiwook raises one of his hands to hold it, much to his surprise, his hand is rougher and colder, like he had been pressing it against a hard surface for hours. He moves his hand up, sensing the muscles forming along his arm. They have not seen each other for weeks, but the bassist is sure these don't suddenly appear without a reason. He stares at Dongmyeong, whose shadow is overwhelmingly covering him.

\- Does it hurt? - He finally speaks, fingers work their ways up to massage wherever they touch.

\- At first it did, - Dongmyeong confesses with a smile, - but Seoho hyung and Geonhak hyung have helped me a lot, so it gets better each time. They really are workout pros.

Kiwook shifts, his head turns to face the wall for a while, leaving out a hidden sigh.

\- I should have told you. But I don't want to disappoint if I fail.

\- You will not disappoint, - The maknae says almost immediately, turns back to face him, - I have never seen you fail, and even if you do, you don't disappoint me, or anyone.

Dongmyeong blinks, he feels hot on his cheeks.

\- Aww, you are always so sweet like that, - Kiwook sees a wide smile spreading on his boyfriend's face, - Thank you so much, love.

Kiwook blushes again, he blames the summer heat.

\- Can I touch it? 

\- What?

He slaps himself internally. 

\- Nothing. I mean, your... your stomach, you know, the muscle. I'm just curious, I swear.

Dongmyeong laughs, Kiwook loves it yet feels like a dumb kid. 

\- Of course, - He says between his laugh, - don't be shy, I don't bite.

Kiwook reaches up, his hands slide in the other's loose t-shirt, hestitating before finally touching his skin. Just as expected, he senses solid muscles under his fingers, not fully formed abs but they can absolutely be achieved with hard work only. His hands wander further, admiring the hard flesh hidden behind the cloth, every curve on his body. He takes a deep breath, sucking in his boyfriend's pleasant smell.

\- How is it?

\- Oh my, - He whispers, still in awe, - it's _wonderful_.

\- I know, I know, but..

Kiwook is puzzled when Dongmyeong's big hands catches his and take them out.

\- Sorry, that's enough for today, - He smiles slyly- If you keep moving up, I don't know if I can hold back any longer, you know.

\- O-Oh, I see.

He scratches his head, too embarrassed to look straight into Dongmyeong's eyes.

\- But you really are making good progress, I'm sure our fans will be amazed.

The keyboardist laughs again.

\- You should keep your body in shape too. We can't present the fans with a too chubby maknae, you know.

\- What? I- I am in shape!

\- Not for long. Not when you keep pulling the maknae card and skip excercise time every week. Ah, Yonghoon spoils you all the time doesn't he.

Kiwook tries to retort, but Dongmyeong's naughty hands have quickly found their way to his stomach, rubbing it mischieviously.

\- What is this? What is this? - He coos, giggling, - Hello, I'm Kiwook's tummy and I'm home to hamburgers, fries and any junkfood available! Now I'm a chub chub!

\- What are you- S-Stop!

The youngest tries his best to muffle his laugh, hands hovering and legs kicking around in protest but no use. He can't win against a Dongmyeong who is now much stronger than him.

\- A-Alright, alright! You win, I will cut down on junk food! I will exercise, I will- ugh, stop!!

Dongmyeong laughs, finally lets go of exhausted Kiwook, watching as he sighs and covers his stomach in ease.

\- Gosh, you are so violent.

\- Sorry, - He giggles, - I just couldn't help it.

\- Wait 'till I'm as strong as you, you won't stay winning forever.

Dongmyeong smiles. 

\- Enough with the chit chat. Go to sleep and try to get up early if you want to be like me.

He turns, reaching for the metal stairs before his t-shirt gets tucked back.

\- You are leaving early tomorrow too, right?

\- Yes?

\- Then.. stay here with me tonight.

Kiwook moves back, leaving a space enough for Dongmyeong to fit in.

\- I don't know when we will be able to "meet" again, so.. just keep me company tonight, please.

Dongmyeong looks at the hand timidly holding his t-shirt, then as Kiwook's gaze. Too cute. He can't help but smile, shifting to fit himself into the blank space, hands reaching out to wrap around the bassist, enjoying the warmth.

\- Goodnight, Dongmyeong.

\- Goodnight, sweet heart. Want me to take you to the gym tomorrow?

\- Ugh, please no.


End file.
